Detention
by Sign-Of-Tyka
Summary: Kai, a teacher...Ty a student....Ty having detention...Kai being the detention teacher....What's Ty's punishment?


SOTK: New, Here and Tyka-lover......

It was a warm day. Bird were chriping, breakfast was making and alarm clocks were ringing. Well for one boy it wasn't, He threw his last one alarm clock away as he slept through the whole morning. When he woke up, opening his kinda crimson looking eyes, he yawned and didn't cared about the time. All he cared was his stomach and what he want in it was lots of food. Slowly going into the kitchen, grabbing his breakfast he sat down and listened to the radio. "Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored......."'Aah....the music of Linkin park.....Calm in the morning....' Wrong Ty.....Not morning....."Hey hey hey! That was Linkin park at 12 o'clock in the afternoon...." 12 o'clock?! With those word he jumped up and ran out of his house leaving his toast behind.

AT SCHOOL

"Tyson?!" Max jumped up when he saw his friend running to the classroom where math was given. "Max!.....Is....Math.....almost starting?!" He said panting his way to his friend. "Where were you?" The blonde blader asked with full of concern because Tyson already missed 4 lessons. "Max......Damn alarm....Its always...." "You're always late Mr. Kinomiya....." The bluenette jumped up fear stroking his back. As he looked behind he saw his teacher. Oh no....This is worst....It was another one. "Mr. Hiwatari......Hey....." He said with a smile and a sweet blush. Mr. Hiwatari was always there to scare him even though their ages are only 2 years different. "Detention after school!" 'Oh great....'

DETENTION

The blue-haired retired blader came in the detention classroom. He saw no one in it except for Mr. Sourpuss who was playing with a balloon or something...'Damn....What now?' Mr. Hiwatari saw Tyson. He threw the balloon away. "Ok Tyson.....First tell me why the hell you were so late...." He, Tyson, looked blushing down....."Uhm....I threw my alarm clock away...." The teacher with two shades of hair made Tyson turn around..."What are you gonna do?" Tyson asked with no fear, come on....Teachers can't do anything bad he thought. Well....Kai can be bad.....

"Why the hell did you made me turn around?!" Tyson asked with fury in his voice so that he could scare the teacher. But when he turned around he was the one who was being scared. His teacher stood there with a sexy leather tight jacket. His eyes were filled with hunger and he had....NO PANTS! only some boxers......."Mr. Hiwatari! What the......" He said trying not to have a nosebleed. "You know my real name Tyson.....Use it!" Kai said like he was commanding it. Ty's heart was about to stop. Was Kai being sexy to him? Kai walked to his student. That's right....HIS student......"Ty come here...."

TY'S POV

"Ty come here...." Oh my god....He called me ty!!? This is trouble....What should I do now?? I turned around seeing that the door was locked. SHIT! Damn Kai....He's always sneeky.....I turned to face Mr. Sexy- I mean Kai again but he was now right infront of my face. I could feel his warm breath through my neck....It was exciting.......What's he doing now? Oh my God. He's kissing me!!! Kai is kissing me!! THE mr. Sourpuss is kissing me!!! Alright, enough details. Oh my God!! I'm hard! And some thing is touching it!! Someone is touching it!!! I freaked out and backed away. "What are you doing Kai?!" I asked with anger. But I did enjoyed it though....."Why you affraid?"

"Well?" I was confused. Kai is a teacher but....He's still my friend? Was it wrong to have relationships with friends? No....And I do like Kai....I have this little...No...BIG crush on him. He leaned closer to me. I wasn't affraid anymore.....Not anymore....

KISS

He didn't stopped. He was throwing his tongue in my mouth and was battling to be the dominant one...And his hands....Were on my ass....No wait ONE hand was on my ass....Where's the other one? He broked the kiss away as he looked tenderly at me. "Take off your clothes Ty......" I was blushing like hell. "No...." I said with a soft tone. "DO IT! Its detention now and you have to do everything I say!" I quickly took off my shirt. When I tried to took off my pants he putted his hands on my hands that were by the zipper. "Huh Kai?" Kai gave me a smirk that was kinda evil but sweet in a weird kinda way. He slid his hand in my pants and carressed my precious thing. "AH KAI!" I moaned out. Oh my God this feels so good! "You like that huh Ty?" He was carressing it more and harder now. "Oh my God KAII!!!!" He then stopped, that dissapointed me. Kai then ripped my pants off, wow he's good. My boxers were gone too. "Ty......I want you now!" Kai grabbed me by the waist, immidiatly closing the distance from our lips. "Kai...." Too can play that game....I slid my hand under his shirt teasing his chest, and carressing his nipples. "Ah Ty!" He moaned.

"No more games Ty....." He sat infront of my cock. I was getting affraid. What is he gonna do?....................................................Then I felt it.............."AAAAAAAHHHH!!! KAI!!!! STOP PLEASE!!!! AAH!!" Oh my fucking God, This was SOOO good!! I couldn't help but scream and scream. "KAI!!! OH KAI!!" He was sucking my 'lollypop'. Oh first sucking, now licking......Oh this is SO good....The warm tongue on the head of my cock. "Kai.........." When he stopped he took off all his clothes and smirked. "Spread......" "No!" I said. I'm not gonna be the little shy one who's on the bottom. "Spread! Or detention for three weeks!" Damn it Kai, As a teacher I had to listen to you! I spreaded my legs and turned around. Kai made himself wet, and used his own sperm as a lube to prepare me. He slowly shoved one finger in and I couldn't help it but bit my lower lip. Oh my God.....Then I felt another wet finger coming. He slowly moved his fingers in and out. "Ah Kai!!"

"Good Ty.....Now face me...." I faced him. The heat in my body was taking over me. I couldn't care anymore that he was my teacher. I just want to be fucked! Kai looked at me.....He guided his stiff and swollen member in my tight entrance. "AH!!" Oh my god....That did hurt. "Sssshh......Sorry Tyson......Can I go further??" I had to forget the pain, I nodded slowly.

He began slowly.....What am I a whimp? "Harder Kai......."

"What Ty?"

"HARDER!"

Kai obeyed I guess....He thrusted his thing in me slamming it in with full force...."AAH!! KAI!" I moaned with every slam. Finally every white vanilla came out of his precous thing spilling on my body......"Ty....I love you....." "I love you too Kai....." I snuggles against him feeling all warm and cozy. "I hope this will never end......" Kai whispered to me. I felt so warm with him....He's right....This can't end....Then the door suddenly opened and there stood someone looking at us. And the first words that came out of the person's mouth was:

**HIWATARI YOU'RE FIRED!!!**


End file.
